The Heart Has A Long Memory
by pain1516
Summary: Sam never thought when she picked up the phone that night that her life would change for the better. My take on Jason's return. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Miracles

Prologue: Miracles

First Franco comes back to life and then Robin and then Nina... Why? Why does everyone else get a miracle?

Sam sighed as she closed her eyes inside her dark living room. She shut herself away from the world after Silas decided to go back to his wife and make up for all the years lost. Danny was upstairs sleeping and as much as she wanted to go bask in the comfort of his bright blue eyes, the same exact shade as his fathers it wouldn't be worth waking him up from his peaceful dreams.

Sam let out a gusty sigh as she fidgeted around on the sofa unable to get comfortable. A generous spread of Chinese food was spread out on the table, from Noodle Buddha of course, yet it mostly remained untouched. Her mind kept spinning in so many directions, going from all the people who having seemingly come back from the dead, then her failed relationship with Silas, to Patrick who was almost always by her side these days, and then finally back to Jason where they always stayed the longest.

His birthday was in two days and how she wished he was here to spend it with her and his son.

Her eyes drifted towards his photograph longingly before she abruptly shook her head and stood up almost growling to herself, "I can't do this, I promised myself I wouldn't do this! For Danny's sake and my own I can't keep thinking about Jason!"

As if on cue a soft wail could be heard from upstairs.

Sam's eyes widened before she hurried up the stairs internally cursing, 'Crap! Did I wake him up? I didn't think I was that loud.'

As she hurried into the nursery she saw Danny standing up in his crib and tears falling down his cheeks. As soon as he saw her he let out a loud cry, "Mama!"

"Hey hey it's okay buddy," she cooed as she picked up her toddler and rubbed his back soothingly. "Did you have a bad dream? It's alright Danny-boy your awake now."

"Not bad," her little boy said with an adorable little pout.

Sam's eye brows furrowed in confusion and she looked at him as she sat down in the rocking chair. He leaned his head on her shoulder and held on to her shirt tightly.

"If it wasn't bad then why are you crying Danny?" Sam asked softly as she stroked his almost white-blonde hair.

"Good dream," he said softly "but it ended Mama."

Sam was about to ask what it was about when suddenly her phone rang. Normally in this situation she would ignore it but considering nobody calls her at 11:30 unless it's important she stood, balancing Danny on her hip as she walked into her room and picked it up.

"Don't worry buddy I'm sure if you fall back asleep you can have an even better dream," she said softly kissing his head before answering the noisy phone, "Hello?"

"Sam! It's Maxie! I'm sorry to be calling so late but you have to come to General Hospital!"

Maxie? The police rescued her and she was back home? But.. Why did she want Sam to come to the hospital? They had barely talked recently, which she of course hoped to change, but this didn't add up.

"Maxie! Are you okay?! Did those people who had taken you hurt you?"

"No, Sam I'm fine you have to come to the hospital for someone else. Sam... It's Jason. He's alive."

Sam was positive she heard her wrong.

"W-What was that Maxie? I don't think I heard you right," Sam's grip on her phone tightened unconsciously and Danny seemed to sense the tension in his mother as he gazed at her with his wise-beyond-his-years-gaze.

"You heard me right Sam! Jason is alive! We found him at the Crichton Clark Clinic, that's where Nathan, Lulu, Dante and I were being held! He's being taken to General Hospital as we speak."

At this point Sam's face was as pale as a sheet, "H-how is he.. How's he even alive? Why was he there- oh my God Maxie is he alright?"

"I don't know all the details Sam but Robin does, she's on her way to the hospital with Jason and from what I saw he seemed fine although unable to talk, not that that makes much of a difference with him honestly."

Maxie's wry amused tone flew right over Sam's head as she started to pace around, her mind moving even faster then her body, and Danny gazing at her worriedly.

"Okay, alright Maxie t-thanks for letting me know I'll go there now." After saying that Sam hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor not that she noticed that.

**A/N: Hello GH fans! This is the first time I've written anything for General Hospital, I've had some pretty bad writers block recently for my other story so I figured maybe getting this idea out would help me. Plus I'm a die hard Jasam shipper and in my opinion there aren't enough stories for them out there. This is going to be short, maybe only three chapters I'm still not sure, but I hope you enjoy it! I would love to hear some feedback from those who read so please review! **


	2. Chapter 1: Love Always Wins

Chapter 1: Love Always Wins

"Mama, what's wrong?" The little boy in her arms questioned as he stared startled at the phone on the floor. His voice was enough to snap her out of any shock starting to settle over her.

"Um, Danny-boy Mommy just got an important phone call so she needs to run out real quick," Sam tried to keep her voice calm, she didn't want to scare her son after all. The answer didn't seem to satisfy the little boy though as a small scowl formed on his face as he shook his head arduously; just as she was about to bend down and get the phone to call her mom.

"No! No! Mama stay! Like my dream!" Such a loud angry exclamation so uncommon from her son's typical stoic behavior almost made Sam jump.

Sam was baffled at this point, so she walked over to her bed and sat down, placing Danny tenderly on her lap. As much as she wanted to run off and figure out what exactly was going on, how exactly was her husband alive, she knew she had help Danny through this first.

"What happened in your dream sweetheart?"

The little boy turned his head and stared in the direction of her bedside table and let out a soft sob as tears came back to his eyes.

"Daddy was here."

Sam, who's mind was going foggy from all the surprises she received tonight followed his line of sight and saw the framed picture of her little family. One of the only two family pictures they had been able to take before Jason went off to meet with Bernie at the docks that fateful night. They were sitting in the very bed her and Danny were in now, her and Jason's faces lit up with raw joy at finally having the family they always wanted along with Danny's innocent cherubic face in-between them.

Despite the young boy's fathers absence Danny knew his fathers face well as Sam made sure to tell him stories about Jason everyday along with keeping his picture all around. Her mother had always been wary about how aware Sam made Danny of Jason but she was adamant that Danny's would know as much as he could about Jason and how he had loved him. Something like this, Danny waking up in tears over his father had never happened before though.

"You dreamed about Daddy?" Sam question internally musing over the irony.

"Yeah. Daddy was here, we played cars." Danny mumbled. Sam winced thinking about how earlier Patrick had been here playing with Danny and she had mentioned how Danny was missing out not having a father figure.

"You there to Mama, and you played. But your belly was big."

Sam tilted her head to one side 'I guess I really should lay off the Chinese food,' she internally mused. Out loud though she softly said, "You really love your Daddy don't you Danny?"

He nodded frantically looking up at her with a miserable expression on his face. "I woke up before the game end. I wanna play wit' him."

Oh how badly Sam wanted to tell Danny he might just get that chance. But she couldn't not now, not before she got all the facts. She didn't know what kind of state Jason was in so she refused to get his hopes up just yet.

"I miss Daddy to Danny," Sam mumbled as she looked back to the picture, "I know playing cars with me isn't as fun as it would be with him. But maybe Grandpa can come over tomorrow to play with you," she forced cheerfulness to enter her tone, "wouldn't that be fun?"

Danny frowned and looked away with a small shake of his head. His eyes were still glossy and she knew she couldn't just leave him like this. So she decided to be spontaneous.

"Okay then, you can come with me Danny," Sam decided nervously. She stood and walked to his room to get his coat and some shoes, deciding against changing him out of his race car and air plane themed pajamas. After all maybe sleepiness would over take him in the car.

"Where?" The boy questioned as he grabbed the race car his uncle Sonny got him. It had quickly became a favorite, he's carried it everywhere with him since he got it.

"We are going to visit someone," was all she said as she grabbed his blanket and hurried out of his room and downstairs with him in her arms to grab her keys and his stroller out of the closet. Before she could change her mind she hurried out the front door, locking the penthouse door behind her. She hesitated a moment but took a deep breath and started moving.

It was rather late but General Hospital was still very active Sam discovered as she walked in pushing her son in his stroller. Despite her hopes he was still wide awake and she could hear the little boy making car noises as the wheels of the toy car turned. Sam could see Olivia and Sonny as they vigorously and loudly questioned Sabrina about Lulu and Dante. She was about to lead them to presumably where the two were when Sonny turned slightly and noticed her. He was surprised to see her, she noted which made Sam certain he hadn't heard about Jason.

"Sam? What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Danny?" As he asked her the man scanned his eyes over his deceased best friend's son worriedly.

"No no, Danny's fine Sonny. He's not the reason I'm here. Actually-"

"Sam!"

It was Robin running toward her hurriedly and she was followed closely by her mother, Anna Devane.

"Maxie told me she called you. Jason.. Jason can't wait to see you Sam," Robin's voice was choked up with emotion as she stared into Sam's eyes.

"J-Jason?" Sonny stammered although Sam barely heard him. She couldn't believe this was happening, that it was real.

"Jason's alive Sonny," Robin declared with a joyful smile.

Anna Devane chipped in then, "He and Robin were being held against their will at the Crichton Clark Clinic that was being run by Victor Cassadine. That's where Dante, Lulu, Maxie and Nathan were being held. We found the two while we were trying to get out."

"H-how is he?" Sam had finally found her voice and Robin hurried to answer her.

"He's got a pretty bad fever and he can't talk right now since he ripped out his ventilator and bruised his vocal cords but that should pass in a couple days. He's going to be fine Sam," after the reassurance Sam nodded and looked down at Danny. He was watching the adults around him talk quietly and when he saw her staring at him he raised his arms.

She reached down and picked him up before locking eyes with Robin. "I-I wanna see him. We need to see him."

"I'll call Carly," Sonny decided, "and I'll come see him once she gets here."

Sam nodded, happy that she would get to have this little reunion be just between the three of them, and followed Robin and Anna. It felt like each step took forever and the hospital halls were endless as they made there way to the room they put Jason in. Jason had been gone for almost two years now. She had thought, and accepted at least shakily, that she would never see her husband again. That she would have to raise their son, the child they had wanted for so long, alone.

'But that's not true now.' Sam thought as they approached the room just as Elizabeth walked out of it. The two locked eyes and when Sam saw the happy tears in her once enemy's eyes, she felt some come to her own as she tightened her grip on Danny.

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she walked away. She just placed her hand softly on Sam's arm and smiled at Danny. Then she walked away and Robin and Anna left with her.

She walked up to the door, struggling for a moment to open it, pull the stroller along, and carry Danny at the same time but she managed.

She was greeted with the sight of her beloved husband's face, for once filled with emotion. His beautiful teary light blue eyes shone with a loving gleam as he stared at her. He had been laying in the hospital bed, most likely he had been forced to, but as he took in the sight of her he stood up slowly. Before she could say anything, or rush towards him like her heart was shrieking at her to do, he raised his hand. His thumb, index, and pinkie finger were up while his ring and middle fingers were down. His palm faced toward her as his hand moved back and forth slightly. The sign for love. The same sign her sister taught them when she had temporarily lost her hearing.

With a small sob she rushed toward him and he took her and Danny into his arms, where they were always meant to be.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows they were great motivators to get this next chapter up! I know on the show they probably had Jason get hit by that car so they would have an excuse to why he will look different once Billy Miller starts but while writing this I can't picture anyone as Jason but Steve Burton. Hence why I'm writing my own version of how I think the Jasam reunion should go. I can't believe they had Robin tell Jason he was Danny's father when we couldn't even get a reaction; so for the sake of this story he still doesn't know he's Danny's biological father. Well that's all so enjoy! Please leave me a review, they are really motivating :)


	3. Chapter 2: No More Looking Back

No More Looking Back:

She couldn't tell how long she spent crying into his strong chest. "I-I can't believe this is happening," Sam cried, "Your here Jason! Your alive!"

In response, he hugged her tighter and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. At the same time they both turned their attention to Danny. Jason had his hand on the little boy's back, and hugged him just as lovingly as his mother.

Danny's eyes were fixed on the man's face, the face placed all around their home in pictures, the face his mommy always pointed to when she told him stories. He knew this man, he could feel it. His arm seemed to raise on it's own and he placed his hand on his fathers cheek. The natural reaction made the tears lingering in Jason's blue orbs fall. Sam smiled beautifully despite the rivers of tears falling from her eyes.

"I-I think someone wants his Daddy," she murmured, and Jason couldn't even seem to take his eyes off the little boy as he took the toddler into his arms. Jason wasn't blind to the fact Danny looked exactly like him, and it was startling, the resemblance. Was it possible for a nephew to look that much like his uncle? Jason was starting to doubt it.

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and used the moment to really take in her husband. He was thinner then the last time she saw him two years ago, and his face was also flushed. Robin had mentioned he had a fever so Sam immediately placed her hand gently on his forehead, interrupting her two favorite boys staring contest.

She winced immediately, "Jason your burning up!" He rolled his eyes and gave a little shrug before reaching out and taking her hand.

'I'm fine,' he mouthed to her, 'Better, I'm perfect.' He moved forward and just as his lips brushed hers in the long awaited kiss they both craved, the door flew open.

"Jason!"

'Carly must have broken every every single speed limit to get here that fast,' Sam mused. Following behind her were Sonny and Michael.

Sam reluctantly moved slightly out of the way so Carly wouldn't push her over in her rush to tackle Jason. Said man used the arm not holding Danny to hug his best friend tightly.

While Michael stood near the door, a picture of awe and shock written on his face, Sonny approached with a large beaming smile as he patted his best friend on the back and rubbed Carly's back reassuringly.

"It's good to have you back Jason," Sonny managed to say.

"H-how are you here? Jason, I've missed you so much," Carly managed as she finally pried herself off him only for Michael to take her place.

"I-I've missed you like c-crazy Jason," Michael mumbled brokenly. Jason nodded, the only way he currently had to say 'I missed you to'.

"Jason is unable to talk since he apparently ripped a ventilator out," Sam explained and Sonny nodded since he heard Robin say that as well. She held out her arms and Jason reluctantly handed a sleepy Danny back to her. She hummed softly to him, before placing him into his stroller. She could tell by the face he made he wasn't to pleased with being taken away from Jason, something that put a smile on her face, but he was tired enough that he didn't bother throwing a tantrum.

"A ventilator? How did you survive? What exactly have you been through Jase?" Carly demanded, completely ignoring the fact he couldn't answer her.

With a roll of her eyes Sam took it upon herself to answer, "that's what I want to know, but it looks like we need to ask either Robin or Anna for now."

Sonny nodded in agreement while Michael pipped up, "right now, I think we should just enjoy the fact he's back!"

Jason nodded, before he took a seat on the hospital bed. While Sam moved over to sit next to him, "he's got a bad fever," she informed them. Carly reached over and felt his forehead and nodded as a worried expression formed on her face.

"Damn, Jason your ridiculously warm! Have they given you any kind of medication?!"

Jason gave a little shrug before nodding, downplaying his condition like always.

"I think Jason should get some rest," Michael advised, always the level-headed one in his family.

"Yeah Carly, it's pretty late after all," Sonny remarked casually, locking eyes with Sam and giving her a wink.  
>"We can come back tomorrow."<p>

Jason's wife was mentally thanking Sonny and Michael, it's not like she didn't think Carly had the right to see her best friend, but Sam ached for some alone time with her husband. She had a lot to fill him in on.

The tall blonde sighed and the look she shot Sam made it clear, she knew what everyone was thinking. She agreed to leave though, since her and Sam's relationship was a lot better then it use to be. It had been better, after the truth of Danny's paternity came out. After all to see her best-friend's son she had to be decent to his mother, but when the little boy had been sick she had become even more friendly. Plus, she knew Jason deserved alone time with his wife and son.

Jason seemed mildly surprised though, with how easily Carly gave in as she hugged him tightly one last time and followed her son and ex-husband out the door. The look he gave his wife when the door closed behind the trio, made her laugh softly.

"She's... Mellowed out a bit recently when it comes to me," that made Jason raise his eyebrow in question but Sam simply pointed to Danny.

"Turns out being the mother to your son has more perks then being your wife," Sam said it softly, casually with a small but true smile gracing her lips, but her eyes were staring at him intensely.

Jason's breath caught, the way she said that... "Franco isn't Danny's father Jason, you are. Love.. Love won out!"

Jason, even if he could talk, would have been speechless at that. Ever since Robin had brought him back from that death like state the only thing on his mind had been coming back to his family. His wife, and his son, because he meant what he had told Sam. He loved Danny just as much as he had loved Jake, or as much as he loves Michael. DNA had never been important to him, or at least it never was after his accident so many years ago. Sure he had struggled at first, Sam had been raped after all, by the man he hated most in this world while he had been locked in a room, unable to do anything. But, he loved Sam more then he hated Franco, her child couldn't be anything less then perfect. To hear Franco wasn't Danny's biological father though... It brought so much joy and regret. Joy that man couldn't hurt them anymore, regret for time they lost and argued not knowing the truth. But lost time truly didn't matter anymore. He was alive and swore then, for the last time, he would never leave them again.

"Heather tampered with the results. Not long after you-" Sam was cut off when Jason raised his hand to her cheek and kissed her more firmly then ever before. He didn't need to hear the rest; it didn't matter.

No more looking back.

A/N Thanks to the Guest reviewer to letting me realized I mixed around a few important names! That's what I get for writing at 7 in the morning haha. Thanks to all those how have reviewed, followed, and put this story on their favorite lists so far! I really appreciate it! So.. I'm not quite sure what to do... My original plan was to have three or four chapters and end it there, short and sweet. But I was wondering how you guys would feel if after this little story is finished I added a one shot every now and then? Seeing the way General Hospital handles my favorite couple honestly makes me so mad sometimes... Why can't they be happy? Why do they have to keep throwing Elizabeth in our faces for 'drama'? It's ridiculous. Currently I'm boycotting the show until NuJason and Sam have another interaction. So tell me what you guys think! Would you like me to keep this open-ended and add more every now and then? I can't give you guys a set schedule for when I would add more though, it would be up to when inspiration strikes. So leave a review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 3: Filling In The Blanks Part 1

Filling In The Blanks (Part 1):

Three days, that's how long Jason had found himself stuck in the hospital. It normally would've been impossible for the hospital to have kept him so long, as he wasn't in a life threatening condition, but Jason had promised to stay put. As long as, Sam and Danny were there all day and Sam all night at least. His fever had finally gone down and stayed down, and he could talk again. Something he found himself doing a lot since. He had received so many visitors, but he was actually happy that he did. They were all people he had been desperate to see since he woke up, although none more so then Sam.

He glanced at the clock, for the fourth time in the last five minutes, he was, impatiently, waiting for Sam. He couldn't wait to go home with her, he was getting extremely restless waiting. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and saw, through the window, Sam talking to a dark haired doctor. The man was, to his surprise, holding Danny. Both, the man and Sam had rather serious and sad expressions on their faces.

He looked almost identical to John McBain, the man who helped him bring home Danny, but the man had also gotten to close to his wife for his comfort. Though that was pretty hypocritical for him to think that way, he mused, remembering how he would talk and open up to Elizabeth and not his wife. John McBain was a detective though, so who was this doctor? He must be relatively new to General Hospital, since Jason didn't recognize him from any of his numerous stays here.

**P.O.V: Sam:**

Danny had been fussy ever since he had woken up this morning, eager to see Jason. It was surprising how quick Danny had been taken by him, usually the little boy couldn't stand being around strangers.

Happily, she mused, 'He must know, subconsciously at least, that he has a connection to him.'

"Hey, Sam!" A voice called as she was in the midst of struggling carrying Danny, her bag, and two coffees from Kelly's.

She looked up, to see Silas hurrying towards her with a folder in hand.

"Good morning Silas," the last time she saw him was the day before she had gotten the call that Jason was alive. He had given Danny a check up, asked about Patrick and her investigating who told Rafe to run Patrick and his family off the road, and asked whether the two were dating. After she had told Patrick the news that Jason was alive, Patrick and her and gotten into a huge fight when he confessed that he knew Robin had gone to help Jason. That's also when Robin told them the person who had actually told Rafe to run Patrick, Sabrina, and Emma off the road was Victor Cassadine. Sam hadn't talked to Patrick since, and she hadn't gotten a chance to tell Silas yet who had been the one to coerce Rafe, an innocent teenager, into committing such a terrible crime.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked amused as he held out his arms, and a suddenly cheerful Danny leaned towards him.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she laughed, "he sure perked up when he saw you." Despite what had happen between them, Danny had grown attached to the doctor that saved his life.

As the doctor easily took the little blonde toddler into his arms, he faced Sam with a hesitant expression.

"I've heard the news, the whole hospital is abuzz with with it. I'm happy for you, Sam. But.. But there's something I want to tell you."

Something he wanted to tell her? All they had done recently, whenever they were near each other, was fight over Nina. It was a miracle they hadn't broken into confrontation during Danny's check up.

She hesitantly asked what he wanted to say, while wondering if she even wanted to hear it.

"I owe you an apology, you were right about Nina all along," the statement was said in shame, and she could see sincerity in his eyes. She just stared at him, completely at a loss over his sudden shift over his opinion of his wife.

"Nina has been able to walk ever since she got to Port Charles, I've confronted her a few times now and she just keeps lying over and over. She was the one to tell the press about what Drake said. You were.. You were right about her all along," Sam would be lying if she said hearing that didn't make her feel satisfied. For months, ever since Nina had returned, Silas has been placing that woman's word over hers. He had allowed Nina to break apart their relationship and ignored all of Sam's suspicions. It felt good to be vindicated, even after all this time.

"W-wow.. I don't really know what to say Silas. Ever since Nina showed up, I've just had this feeling that everything wasn't adding up.."

"You don't have to say anything Sam, although you have the right to a free 'I told you so'." He smiled emptily at his joke before sighing.

"I threw away everything we had, no matter how much Nina played me it's still just as much my fault for believing her."

"She's your wife Silas," Sam remarked quietly, "it's not strange for you to want to believe her, especially after everything that happened."

They stood quietly, awkwardly, staring at each other for a moment before Silas looked away.

"Now your husband is back, and I wish you all the happiness I can Sam." It sounded like it was a struggle for Silas to say that, but she could tell he meant it regardless.

"Thanks Silas," she said softly, almost in a whisper, sad despite herself.

Despite how badly it had gone wrong, the two had shared something special, even if it might not have been love. She had thought it was love at first, she had taken her wedding ring off for him after all, but maybe in the end it wasn't. Maybe it was gratitude, for being the man to save her son's life, to be the support she had needed when Danny had leukemia. It was still sad though, to talk to him like this, to finally, really put an end to them.

She reached forward, as if to take Danny, before suddenly remembering the 'end' to something else.

"Silas... I know who put Rafe up to it-to running Patrick's family off the road."

He looked at her shocked, the unspoken question written broadly across his face.

"It was Victor Cassadine. He was keeping Robin away from her family, to heal Jason, along with some of the other Cassadine's. He told Rafe that he could bring his mother back, somehow, if Rafe did as he asked. Victor had him do it, to keep Robin under his control," it was hard to believe, even to her.

Rage glowed in Silas's blue eyes, but his face was resigned, "Victor Cassadine is dead, isn't he? That's what everyone was saying a few days ago, when Nathan and the others that were being held hostage were saved."

"Yeah," she whispered, sad and angry herself that they couldn't see Victor locked away in jail to pay for what he did to Rafe, to Patrick and Emma, and to Sabrina along with their son.

"In the end, he used Rafe as a pawn.. We can't even get justice for him," Silas's voice was low and full of regret, as tears even came to his eyes at the thought of his nephew.

"Victor's dead now at least. He can't hurt anyone else anymore." That was the only thing she could think to say, not that it helped ease either of their pain.

"Yeah.. Yeah I guess that's something," he shook his head slightly before looking at Sam ruefully. "Sorry, you were clearly on your way to see your husband.. Sorry for holding you up so long."

"Don't worry about it," she reassured as they started walking in the direction of Jason's room. "I needed to tell you about Rafe anyway, plus Danny's clearly comfortable," they shared a laugh over the little boy complacently resting in his arms.

"Speaking of this little guy," Silas started, trying to sound a bit cheerful, "his test results came back. He's doing great Sam, no signs of the cancer coming back."

That news was quick to bring a smile to her face, after everything that's happened and finally getting Jason back it would have been too cruel for Danny to get sick again.

"Thank God! That's great news, right buddy?" She said grinning at her boy. Despite not really understanding the situation he smiled back.

Silas managed a laugh as well, before seriousness overcame his face as they neared Jason's room. He turned to Sam, there was one last thing he had to tell her.

"Thank you.. For everything, Sam. For opening my eyes to what really mattered with Rafe, since I couldn't understand in the beginning. For believing in me, and helping to prove my innocence regarding Nina's coma, despite the fact I wasn't honest with you from the beginning... For teaching me to open up to others again, even if I'm still bad at it." He took a deep, unsteady breath before handing Danny back to his mother. He looked into Sam's dark mocha brown eyes and managed a small, unsteady smile that he hoped she could see love in.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world," he barely managed to choke that out as Sam felt herself becoming emotional as well. She found herself reaching forward and hugging the man tightly.

"You don't have to thank me you know," she said, her voice a low whisper. "You saved my son's life, I can never repay you for that Silas."

He didn't say anything, as he held her for what would might just be the last time. It felt foolhardy, to think they can manage to be friends after all this, he couldn't imagine actually seeing her only that way.

She pulled away and although she tried to manage a smile, it looked more like a pained grimace, "I hope- no I know, you'll find happiness as well."

He simply nodded and turned to walk away, he couldn't hold her any longer, it wouldn't be fair.

"You sad Mama?" Danny's voice was soft as he leaned his head against his mothers shoulder.

"Yeah I am, smart boy," Sam admitted as she hugged him tighter, "but I'm also happy, so let's go see your Daddy."

**P.O.V. Jason:**

After witnessing the exchange, although unable to hear exactly what was said, Jason would be lying if he said he didn't have questions. He had been gone for two years, he wasn't ignorant to the fact that was a long time, so he shouldn't be surprised if Sam had moved on. But she had been by his side ever since she found out he was in fact alive, so what exactly did that mean? Was she only here out of guilt?

Sam walked in the door, Danny in one arm, the other holding a tray of coffee from Kelly's.

"Sorry, I think the coffee might be lukewarm by now," she said in way of greeting, not bothering to hide the sadness on her face. She probably realized he had seen their exchange.

"It's alright," he said slowly while trying to get his answers by reading her facial expression. He took the tray from her and placed it down on a nearby table.

"Who was that Sam?" The brunette was sad to see his eyes become wary, but she hoped after he heard her out he would forgive her for trying to move on when she thought he was dead.

"It's a long story so I'll start from the beginning," she placed Danny on the floor and took out some of his toys from her bag. Then she sat on the hospital bed and took a deep steadying breath.

"Not long after the first Christmas you were.. gone for, a woman named Allison and her son Rafe came to town. Allison was murdered, by a man who looked almost identical to John, do-do you remember him?" At Jason's nod she continued, "John was arrested, but he obviously wasn't the one who did it, he would never have done something like that. It was the boy Rafe's biological father Stephen Clay who killed Allison. Stephen killed his mother right in front of him Jase. He wanted his son, and when he saw me he wanted me as well, due to the..resemblance between his deceased wife and I. He took Danny and I, while John and Rafe were in lock up, but Molly had grown close to Rafe, and she helped him and John escape from custody." Even though it was wrong of Molly to do, Jason could hear pride and fondness in Sam's voice as she talked about her little sister. Jason couldn't help be amused as well, that was something Sam would have done for sure.

"Those two, together with Lucy Coe, who knew and had past history with the nutcase that was Stephen Clay, came to Wyndemere where he was keeping me, and saved Danny and I," Danny looked up at the sound of his name, but quickly got distracted by his toy cars after Sam smiled at him. "Stephen's dead now, so we don't have to worry about him."

"Not long after, John left Port Charles and Rafe was in need of a place to stay, it was all over the news about his psychotic father, Jason, the man thought he was a vampire," Sam shook her head while Jason looked at her, regretting that he wasn't there to protect her and Danny from that man.

"I became his foster parent, Rafe was amazing with Danny, and Molly and I couldn't bear him getting stuck in homes where people were cruel to him. He protected Danny from Heather Webber while we were being held at Wyndemere, and John and Lucy were busy confronting Stephen." Jason tensed immediately as soon as Heather's named was mentioned, but Sam was quick to reassure him that she was locked up now. "I owed Rafe, plus it...it was lonely in the Penthouse without you," she admitted softly and Jason reached out and took her hand. "Not only that, but Rafe's childhood reminded me a lot of my own, being forced to move around so often although for different reasons."

"Well not much time went by, and I found myself going to a hospital in Manhattan with Carly to look for Michael and Morgan," Jason was surprised by that for sure, but he kept silent so she could keep going. "They're fine by the way, Morgan was in trouble back then with some thugs after he racked up a debt. But while I was there I ran into that doctor, Silas Clay. He's Stephen's older brother, and when I met him, god Jason I hated the man right away. He was so arrogant and when I told him about his nephew, about Rafe, he didn't even seem to care." She sighed, but kept going. "But he had a change of heart, and came to Port Charles. He and I went to court to fight for custody of Rafe, since Rafe didn't want anything to do with the man, and he won after Diane claimed I was an unfit mother," Sam said bitterly, and Jason felt anger flow through him then.

"How could she say that about you?" He growled, but Sam just shook her head, "She even brought you into it Jason, I was furious at her, I still am to be honest." After squeezing his hand and trying to grasp at her composure she moved on to the worst thing to happen while Jason was..gone. No, one of the worst things to happen in her whole life.

"Silas took it upon himself to take a look at Danny, he had been fighting off a cold, at least that's what I thought, but Silas told me... Silas told me he had cancer Jason," tears started to come to her eyes but she fought them back as she stared at Jason's horror stricken face. "He was right to, I took Danny to the hospital, and he was checked out... Just days after his first birthday Danny was diagnosed with leukemia."

Jason couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. He moved off the bed and crouched down next to his son, who was playing contently with his cars, and tried his hardest to scan for any kind of sickness. The little boy looked so healthy now, so big and strong, and for some reason that made him feel worse. He wasn't there when his son, his wife needed him the most.

"He's better now, complete remission" Sam reassured quickly, as Jason bent down and examined the little boy with scared eyes. "But.. That's only thanks to Silas, he decided to stay in Port Charles, and became Danny's doctor, the man is one of the best Oncologists around. It's also thanks to the one who donated the bone marrow that saved Danny's life," she sighed out.

Sam wasn't a match for Danny? "Who donated the bone marrow Sam?" Jason questioned, as he thought of both his and Sam's families. Her next words though definitely baffled him, despite the fact he was starting to think nothing should surprise him anymore.

"My father, Julian Jerome."

**A/N: **So it looks like this is gonna go on a bit longer than I anticipated! I wanted to have Sam fill Jason in on all the blanks in one chapter but it was kind of getting long since I didn't expect to throw in the Silas and Sam part originally. Probably by then end of next chapter Jason will be all caught up on everything he missed. Remember though! This is taking place as if Robin and Jason ran into the other group at the Crichton-Clark Clinic before it blew up and they all came back to Port Charles together! So none of the Carly/Sonny/Michael drama has blown up yet, Nina hasn't taken Ava's baby (in fact she's still at Silas's at the moment trying to get him to believe her, she hasn't knocked him out yet haha), Robin hasn't been taken by Helena, and Jason remembers his life. So I've decided that when I finish this little story I will keep it open ended. Which means every now and then I'll add to it with what has happened now that Jason's back: Dealing with threats, happy times with the family, and maybe another baby sometime in the future. The show sure is making me mad, NuJason and Sam FINALLY meet and Elizabeth is there breathing down his neck! WHAT THE HECK?! She sure worked fast in getting him to move in with her. The good thing though is I certainly see chemistry between Billy Miller and Kelly Monaco! Even if I don't think the actor portrays Jason Morgan that well (memory loss doesn't mean a complete shift in your base personality yo!) I still can't wait for more Jasam2.0!


End file.
